


You Ain't Nothing But Gone

by Thistlerose



Category: DCU (Animated), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, F/M, Gen, Male Friendship, Missing Scene, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Part 2 of "Starcrossed."  Wally tries to reach out to Green Lantern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Ain't Nothing But Gone

Wally stole a quick glance at Green Lantern, but GL was still gazing out the train window, his eyes focused grimly on either the passing countryside or his own reflection. Or neither, Wally thought, slouching against the vinyl seat cushion, wishing he could elbow it into a more comfortable shape. Maybe GL was just staring into space while he kicked himself mentally.

"Hey," said Wally, because he knew that if _he_ were beating himself up and blaming himself for aliens invading Earth, he'd want someone to distract him. "Hey." He touched GL's sleeve.

Without turning his head, GL shrugged his hand away.

"Hey," Wally said again, unperturbed. "How long d'you think Ba - I mean Bruce - has known about all of us? A long time, I'm guessing. I mean, I like to think I do a pretty good job of keeping my real identity a secret, but that guy's uncanny. How much do you wanna bet he spends his time--"

He broke off when a shadow fell across his cheek, but it was only a woman in a slightly wrinkled pant-suit, thumbing distractedly through her day planner as she walked past.

"You know," Wally continued when they were out of earshot, "if we were smart we'd've captured one of those Thanagarians and taken his armor. Though I guess the wings would've been a problem. Too bad. Then I could've gone up to one of them on the platform and been all, 'Tickets, please.' And when it turned out he didn't have a ticket, I could've--"

"If I paid you to be quiet," Green Lantern grated, lifting his head finally and shooting a glare at Wally, "do you think you could?"

"I don't know, man. How much would you pay me?"

GL's jaw tightened and his nostrils flared. For a second, it looked like he wanted to throw a punch.

"Sorry," said Wally, holding his hands up in mock-surrender. As GL turned back to the window, though, he mumbled, "Could use the money, I guess."

Things were kind of quiet after that. The train rattled along on its tracks, but the sound was somehow muted, as was the conversation of the other passengers. Their voices drifted to Wally as if from a great distance. If he'd concentrated, he could have made out individual words - it might've been interesting to hear what people thought about their new bird-men overlords - but he didn't feel like making the effort. He was tired, he realized. Running and fighting and - maybe most of all - walking around outside without his disguise was catching up with him. He'd never been to the Wayne mansion, but he imagined they had some pretty luxurious guest beds there. He hoped there was one with his name on it.

"Hey," he said to Green Lantern after they'd passed a couple more stations.

"What?" The word was spat out, but Wally continued anyway. He hadn't actually planned on saying anything, but he'd started talking before he could stop himself.

"Uh - I just want you to know … if you wanna talk about - well, anything, I won't say her name - you know you can talk to me. 'Cause, uh…"

"If I wanted to talk," GL said slowly, deliberately, his voice pitched low, "assuming you even _let_ me get a word in, you're the last person I'd go to."

That hurt. That actually hurt, like being punched in the stomach by a fist made out of ice. Which had happened once. And, actually, now that he thought about it, this hurt worse. 

Wally opened his mouth to utter a retort, but just then GL's shoulders hunched sharply as if in defense, and the only thing that came snarling out of him was a harsh breath. He looked at GL, at his broad, bowed shoulders, and the shuttered look the train window reflected back at him, and the urge to fight just vanished. Wally pushed himself up against the back of his seat, and then he leaned slightly toward GL. He didn't lean _against_ him; their sleeves brushed, and that was all. 

"Really?" Wally said cautiously.

"Maybe," GL huffed after a couple of beats. Then, "No." And, more softly still, "Sorry."

Wally didn't say another word for the rest of the train ride. He wanted to - just _I get it, man, I do_ \- but he managed to keep his mouth shut. Fortunately, they didn't have much farther to go. He didn't move his arm either, not an inch. He'd have _sworn_ he hadn't moved. So the fact that their elbows were nudging when the train finally pulled into the station could only mean one thing.

And Wally was not going to say a word about that. Maybe.

8/25/2014


End file.
